Une amitié insubmersible
by Chousi
Summary: Nos chers Friends reviennent d'Angleterre. En 1912. En bateau. Et si Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Rachel et Joey avaient embarqué sur le célèbre Titanic ?
1. Chapter 1

_Nos Friends transportés dans une autre époque…Celle des années 1910…Et plus particulièrement, en 1912. Il y aura inévitablement quelques différences avec la série. L'intrigue se déroule début de la saison 5 quand Ross vient de foirer son mariage avec Emily. Les 6 amis (j'y ai inclus Phoebe et ici, elle n'est pas enceinte de son frangin) rentrent d'Angleterre avec le Titanic. Chandler et Monica ont commencé à se fréquenter à Londres. Alors voilà une petite introduction pour situer un peu mieux. Hope you'll enjoy ! _

Chandler regardait le plus grand paquebot du monde amarré au quai. Ce n'est pas qu'il était blasé mais lui, ce qui l'intéressait réellement, c'était l'admiration de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble la veille et il la regardait à présent autrement. Et ce qui la fascinait elle, c'était l'incroyable fourmilière qui grouillait autour d'eux. Ses yeux se baladaient du matelot se faufilant avec un énorme sac sur l'épaule, aux badauds, en passant par le gars de l'inspection sanitaire qui rasait un vieille homme à l'allure respectable, sans oublier ce couple qui se disait tendrement au revoir. Mais en sœur généreuse qui se respecte, son regard se portait également sur son frère. Chandler rejeta donc lui aussi son attention sur son meilleur ami. Ross avait une mine affreuse, montrant qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis son mariage raté avec la jeune noble Emily. Pour dire vrai, c'était un peu de sa faute à lui. Il avait en effet prononcé le mauvais prénom lors des échanges de vœux ! Et pas n'importe lequel… Celui de Rachel, cette jeune fille d'origine aisée qui avait plaqué tout son confort pour vivre une vie de bohème. Chandler était persuadé que son meilleur ami était toujours dingue de cette fille, et donc, il voyait plutôt d'un bon œil ce « mariage raté ». Elle était venue assister au dernier moment à la cérémonie accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis, pauvres mais que Chandler, Ross et Monica adoraient malgré la différence de classe, Phoebe et Joey.

Un petit gars, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, le tira de sa rêverie en lui tapotant le bras.

–Ou dois-je faire délivrer vos malles Monsieur ?

-Ces trois là sont celles de Mlle Geller, elle est dans la cabine 27, pont E. Celle là est celle de son frère et vont dans la cabine 28, tout comme la mienne.

–Très bien Monsieur.

-Ho attends!

Le garçon lui était plutôt sympathique et il lui glissa, plutôt maladroitement, un billet dans la main.

–Merci M'sieur ! dit le garçon, le regard un rien malicieux, ayant remarqué que l'argent avait failli s'envoler s'il n'avait pas eu la main agile.

Heureux que Monica n'ait pas vu son cafouillage, (elle parlait avec son frère) quelqu'un lui confirma pourtant que ses maladresses étaient visibles par tous.

-Mec, j'tai pourtant appris ! Faut pas lâcher le billet trop tôt !

Embarrassé, Chandler était pourtant ravi de voir son meilleur ami. Joey étant arrivé avec Rachel quelques jours après eux, la croisière allée avait donc été sans lui, un rien ennuyeuse. Cette fois ci, le retour au bercail serait plus marrant. Non seulement Joey était là mais Pheebs et Rachel aussi ! Car Chandler Bing, depuis le divorce sanglant de ses parents, détestaient la haute société dans laquelle il évoluait. Rien n'était pire que la deuxième classe : remplie de personnes se prenant pour des gens de la première mais encore plus axés sur les bonnes manières en vue d'accéder à cette classe supérieure. Encore plus coincés en gros. Il ne trouvait simplement pas sa place dans ces rituels barbants. Et puis Rachel et les autres étaient entrés dans leurs vies et avaient comme… rafraichis son monde. Et il savait que Monica pensait pareil. Confidences sur l'oreiller.

Chandler étreignit brièvement celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère et dit:

-Alors, ils ne vous ennuient pas trop à l'inspection ?

-Tu penses, je ressemble bien plus à un homme du monde que toi !

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est toi le prof du bon gentleman et moi l'élève !

Joey pouffa et redevint sérieux quand Ross croisa son regard.

-Ca va vieux ?

-Humf…

-Il n'y a pas un moyen que tu arranges ca ?

Pour toute réponse, Ross haussa les épaules.

-T'as pas l'air si terrassé que ça d'avoir dépensé près de … ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Chandler. Ross lui lança un regard l'interdisant formellement qu'il mentionne le prix de ce foutu mariage. Ce dernier haussa les mains en signe de reddition tandis que Joey pouffait de rire.

-On se voit à l'intérieur les gars ! Lança ce dernier en voyant que les passagers de 2ème classe étaient prêts à embarquer.


	2. Chapter 2

Les trois gaillards qui partageaient sa cabine étaient tous les trois italiens, ce qui facilita grandement la première prise de contact entre les frères Giovanni, Antonio, Arnoldo et Joey Tribbiani. Tous trois avaient la trentaine et partaient construire un nouveau chez soi pour leur famille respective dans la ville où tout était possible. Alors évidemment que rencontrer un fils d'immigré qui avait réussi était comme une preuve qu'ils allaient succéder à entreprendre leurs rêves en Amérique. Antonio, le plus jeune et donc, le seul qui n'était pas encore marié, avait déjà quelques vues sur Phoebe, qui était venue voir comment se déroulait les installations de son meilleur ami. Les cabines des femmes se trouvant à la poupe (tandis que celles des hommes étaient situées à la proue), Phoebe s'était perdue en essayant de trouver la cabine de Joey, ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire Antonio. (Il ria moins cependant quand, un peu plus tard, il ne trouva pas le chemin de sa propre cabine dans ce dédale marin).

-Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi bonne qualité pour les troisièmes classes ! S'extasiait Pheebs en s'assaillant sans le savoir sur la couchette d'Antonio. Tandis que ce dernier devenait tout rouge en fixant sa valise ouverte qui laissait voir son désordre, Joey traduisit, du mieux qu'il pu, pour ses nouveaux amis qui ne comprenaient pas un seul mot d'anglais.

-C'est sur que comparé aux énormes dortoirs commun qu'on a eu sur l'allée… Répliqua t'il après une traduction allégée.

-Oui, un peu d'intimité c'est le vrai luxe ! Surtout quand le voyage dure trois fois plus longtemps que le temps passé sur place !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'adores pas ça ! Remarqua malicieusement Joe, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en riant doucement. Joey savait en effet à quel point Phoebe aimait les voyages bien plus que les destinations.

Joey finit de ranger ses chaussettes dans la petite armoire du haut et vint s'assoir à côtés de son amie. Avant d'avoir pu demander des nouvelles de Rachel, Antonio l'intrépide, se glissa dans leur conversation. Enfin, pour être plus exact, il demanda plutôt à Joey si Phoebe avait déjà un « chevalier servant » pour la traversée. (Il du s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant que le new-yorkais ne comprenne sa requête). En effet à l'époque, la coutume voulait que les demoiselles non accompagnées aient un chevalier servant qui s'occupent d'elles durant la traversée et en particulier, dans la salle de fêtes.

Rougissant un rien, Phoebe ne se gêna pas pour détailler son prétendant de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier soutint son regard, ce qui sembla lui plaire car elle finit par accepter.

-Ca va être chouette pour communiquer…Ironisa Joey, brisant le petit nuage sur lequel se trouvait la jeune fille (Avoir déjà trouvé un « chevalier » après seulement deux heures sur ce bateau, elle pouvait être fière !).

Elle lui tapa affectueusement le crâne et se leva, Antonio se levant immédiatement à son tour lui aussi.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra diner avec les autres ?

Et par « les autres », Joe savait qu'elle mentionnait Ross, Chandler et Monica, logeant dans la deuxième classe. De par la loi, les trois classes étaient séparées par des grilles closes et ne pouvaient se rencontrer, de peur d'éventuelles contaminations.

-Bhaa, ça doit être moins difficile de se faufiler dans la deuxième classe que dans la première ! Et puis, Chandler s'est tellement ennuyé à l'allée, que sois certaine qu'il trouvera un moyen de nous faire venir !

-C'est vrai qu'on a déjà nos beaux habits du mariage ! Se réjouit la jeune femme en se préparant à quitter la cabine.

Aussitôt, Antonio s'avança vers elle pour lui baiser la main, l'accompagnant dans le couloir avec un « Ciao Bella !

* * *

Se faufilant dans les couloirs bondés de personnes qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur cabine, Phoebe se disait déjà que ce voyage serait mémorable. Une semaine sur un paquebot de rêve ! Joey, Rachel et elle avaient vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir pu acheter leurs tickets si proche du départ. Elle pu retrouver facilement sa cabine, (ou en tout cas, elle eut de la chance) et entra avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres pour retrouver Rachel.

Cette dernière était toujours seule ce qui laissait à supposer que leurs compagnes de chambre déambulaient encore comme des centaines d'autres dans les couloirs ou alors… qu'elles auraient la cabine de quatre juste pour elle deux ! Assise en tailleur sur la couchette du bas, elle leva les yeux vers son amie et lança directement.

-Il faut que je parle à Ross.

Phoebe soupira et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Rachel, bien que son mariage soit certainement…foutu, il est toujours marié.

-Oui, mais je…

-Ecoute, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Mais pourquoi ? Foutu pour foutu autant que j'aille lui dire ce que j'étais venue lui dire !

-Plan que je trouvais… ?

-…voué à l'échec. D'accord, mais je ne l'ai pas exécuté et donc…

-Pas exécuté parce que… ?

-…j'aurais créé beaucoup d'ennuis à tout le monde.

-Exact ! Attends un peu, laisse nous rentrer… Une fois chez nous, après qu'il ait digéré un peu la chose, je ne dis pas mais là… C'est encore trop tôt.

-Tu penses qu'il l'aime plus que moi, hein ?

-Et bien disons qu'il l'a épousé elle, et non toi.

Phoebe se mordit les lèvres, mais à son grand soulagement, Rachel, trop enfoncée dans sa lubie ne fut pas blessée par ses paroles.

-Oui mais il a dit mon nom. Mon nom !

-Oui, merci bien, tu as trainé moi et Joe avec toi, j'ai entendu.

Revenant sur terre, les yeux de son amie semblèrent de nouveau voir et elle déclara :

-Sacré Joe… Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne voulait pas que je fasse la traversée seule et que tu ne restes pas toi seule à New-York !

-Comme si je ne savais pas me débrouiller toute seule…

Rachel haussa un sourcil et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors comment se déroule son installation ? Sa cabine est loin de la notre ?

- Pas tant que ça. Et attends tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a demandé un des gars avec qui il partage sa chambre…

* * *

La salle à manger de deuxième classe occupait toute la largeur du navire, soit 22 mètres de long. De style jacobéen, elle était, comble du luxe, pourvue de chaises tournantes fixées au sol, chaises qui remplaçaient les habituels bancs peu confortables généralement alignés aux longues tables. Le Titanic offrait donc véritablement tout ce qu'on faisait de mieux pour l'époque. Ross était très fier, malgré les circonstances, de se trouver parmi les passagers de ce superbe paquebot. Debout près de la porte d'entrée, il attendait ses amis. En retard, Ross espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas trop d'ennuis pour passer les grilles séparant les classes deux et trois. Dans des circonstances normales, il n'aurait pas supporté la bonne humeur de la bande, mais ici, sur ce navire, ce n'étaient pas véritablement des circonstances ordinaires… Et il voulait tout simplement passé ce moment spécial avec eux, essayant d'oublier le désastre londonien qu'il avait provoqué.

Ses craintes ne furent guère encore longues car Chandler apparu dans son champ de vision, suivit de près par Joey, Phoebe et Rachel.

-Waaaw… murmura Pheebs, littéralement émerveillée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Se doutant qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de son exclamation, Ross sourit et fit un pas de côté pour lui laisser mieux admirer l'endroit où ils allaient manger.

Rachel,elle, ne semblait pas aussi impressionée. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait été passagère de première classe si elle n'avait pas dit "non" au mariage presque forçé que ses parents avaient organisé pour elle. En commençant doucement à cotoyer ce luxe, Ross ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver très courageuse d'avoir osé tout plaquer. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, il se rendait largement compte des sacrifices fait pour garder sa liberté.

Il étreignit ses amis et les invita à le suivre pour retrouver Monica qui gardait les places à coups de sourires désarmants. La jolie bande attira les regards des 400 autres convives, non pas courroucés comme ils auraient pu l'être en première classe mais plutôt envieux. Enfin, c'est comme ca que le perçu Ross, car Chandler avait fait, au même moment, la constatation inverse. En tout cas, la bonne ambiance qui se dégageait d'eux se propagea bientôt à leur tablée entière et ensuite à la salle complète. Et cette première soirée sur le _Titanic_ leur promettait un séjour extraordinaire...


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque Monica atteignit le pont-promenade, elle fut surprise par le froid mordant qui y régnait. Ayant espéré pouvoir ne pas retourner jusqu'à sa cabine pour aller chercher son manteau, elle se tourna vers la gauche pour chercher une solution. Mais la solution vint d'elle-même; un steward surgit avec une couverture, comme s'il ne faisait qu'attendre les petites bourgeoises qui avaient froids. Elle remercia poliment le jeune homme et commença à marcher, réussissant de nouveau à s'émerveiller de la longueur du paquebot. Comment est-ce que des mains d'hommes avaient assemblé toute cette structure, toutes ces si belles décorations, ces magnifiques vitres dignes d'un immense palace ? Comment ce bâtiment pouvait-il filer à si vive allure, bravant l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue ?...

Elle repéra bien vite la personne qu'elle était venue tirer de sa solitude. Son frère était assis sur un banc, face à la mer. Cependant, ce n'est pas l'immense étendue bleue qu'il fixait, mais un enfant qui jouait avec une toupie en riant. Son attention était telle qu'il sursauta violemment quand Monica s'assit à ses côtés.

- Préviens-moi si tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

- Ca gâcherait l'effet de surprise je te signale.

Ross haussa les épaules et se remit à contempler le gamin.

-Il me fait penser à Ben…

Sa sœur examina brièvement le petit garçon et ne vit aucune ressemblance avec son neveu.

-Mis à part sa coupe de cheveux… Que tous les petits garçons partagent de nos jours.

-Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir amené à Londres avec nous.

-Et qu'il ait vu la cérémonie ? Mauvaise idée. Il est mieux avec Père et Mère. Et puis, un petit garçon dans un si grand navire…

Pour la première fois, Ross sourit

-Quoi ? Mais c'est l'aventure ici !

Puis, il redevint sérieux pour continuer

- Personnellement, dans le grand combat enfantin opposant bandits et gentils, je me sens comme le malfrat qui abandonne lâchement son épouse…

-Ross…

Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il aborde aussi rapidement le sujet. Tout indiquait au contraire qu'il se fasse profil bas par fierté. Il venait effectivement de compromettre périlleusement son deuxième mariage.

-Emily elle-même t'a demandé de partir. Et puis c'est ce qui était prévu ! C'est elle qui a choisi de ne pas rentrer avec toi.

-Tout de même… Son père a déjà contacté l'avocat de la famille.

-Tu penses qu'elle veut... divorcer ? S'étonna Monica.

Qu'un aristocrate prenne des vacances avec sa maîtresse ne choquait personne. Mais un divorce ! C'était un cataclysme qui tombait sur le nom de la famille fautive- le sien aussi par conséquent, bien que son nom n'importait pas tellement à Chandler…- surtout si cette dernière n'était pas préparé à cela ! C'est-à-dire si la personne n'était pas confortablement installée dans la classe sociale. Si on avait de l'argent, le cerveau des gens pouvaient facilement oublier ce faux pas. Or, Monica savait pertinemment que divorcer, une deuxième fois qui plus est, ruinerait la petite fortune familiale.

Ross soupira et haussa les épaules, regardant le soleil se coucher doucement, terminant la journée du 13 avril.

-Depuis quand tu tutoies Chandler en public ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Son changement brutal de sujet rendit sa sœur interdite. Avait-il surpris un de leurs regards ? Un de leurs effleurements involontaires ? Non, non, ils avaient fait extrêmement attention. Bien que trouver un mari à 27 ans aurait fait du bien à sa réputation de vieille fille. Mais tout deux se méfiaient de la réaction de Ross, d'autant plus sensible suite au cafouillage « Emily /Rachel ». Quant au tutoiement public, Monica ne l'avait même pas remarqué. C'est vrai que son frère était le genre de personne qui faisait attention aux apparences extérieures, apparences qui passaient notamment par le vouvoiement.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, déclara t'elle, sincère.

-Fais attention, nous sommes dans un paquebot où il y a du beau monde.

-Alors tu peux risquer le divorce et moi je ne peux pas faire une faute d'inattention ?

Immédiatement renfrogné, Ross marmonna

-Tu es une femme. Qui plus est une femme célibataire. Ca donne une mauvaise image.

-Mais contrairement à toi, je ne tiens absolument pas à grimper dans la sphère sociale !

Cette fois, c'était elle qui était énervée. Et vexée. Presque honteuse même, mais ne voulant absolument pas ressentir cette vague de honte, elle laissa sa colère l'emporter. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à graviter dans ce monde fait de personnes aisées souhaitant plus que tout faire partie « du beau monde » ! Elle était très bien où elle était, elle. Même si elle n'épousait personne, elle pourrait vivre tranquillement grâce aux revenus de leur père.

-Bientôt tu vas me reprocher de rester avec des gens comme Phoebe, Joe et Rachel, c'est ca ?!

-Non, non, pas du tout… Tu sais bien que je les adore !

Les deux Geller restèrent de longues secondes silencieux. L'une tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer, le deuxième, maladroit, cherchait comme il pouvait comment « éduquer » sa sœur sans se faire passer pour un homme prétentieux ne recherchant que la reconnaissance sociale. Ross fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolée.

-Excuse non acceptée, _Monsieur._

-Mon', ne le prends pas comme ca, voyons…

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

-Mais ce n'est pas un _ordre_ ! Ce sont des _conseils_ !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-J'en prends note. Ecoute, c'est pour toi que je dis ça, je m'inquiète que ma petite sœur soit toujours seule, c'est tout.

-Et moi tu ne penses pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Les Geller ont déjà connu le scandale de Carole l'introvertie…

-Je suis un homme et je sais me défendre.

-Et bien, je suis une femme qui sait _aussi_ se défendre.

Pour la première fois, Ross perçu une lueur de malice dans les yeux de sa cadette.

-Et puis, tout n'est pas encore perdu avec Emily, ajouta-t-il pour clore la conversation, essayant peut-être de se convaincre lui-même.

* * *

Ce soir là, les six amis avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, mais cette fois-ci, en troisième classe. Monica se plut à voir que Ross s'amusait autant qu'elle ou Chandler. Ici, enfin, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être de retour à New-York, après des semaines où elle avait été obligée de « bien se tenir ». Elle rencontra Antonio et se moqua gentiment d'une Phoebe sous son charme sans pour autant être capable de comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille.

-Tu ne crois donc pas au romantisme ? S'exclama la blonde en rigolant tandis que le grand italien la couvait du regard.

-Ici, dans ce paquebot, même moi j'y crois encore ! Lança Ross, s'incrustant dans l'échange des deux femmes, apportant des boissons à la tablée.

Mais ce n'était déjà plus ses amis qu'il servait, tous avaient été entrainés par la musique. Joey commençait une farandole avec une belle inconnue. Rachel avait été choisie comme partenaire par un petit garçon de 7 ans. Ensemble, ils dansaient la valse sans se soucier de respecter le rythme endiablé que leur imposaient les musiciens. Phoebe, tandis que Ross posait les verres sur la table, se levait à son tour. Dépité, le paléontologiste se tourna vers sa sœur mais celle-ci se faisait elle aussi entrainée par une poignée ferme.

Dans les bras de Chandler, Monica veilla un instant que son frère ne reste pas seul, mais Joey et une vingtaine d'autres « farandoleurs » l'entrainaient à son tour dans la course folle du serpent humain.

Monica put donc danser avec Chandler sans même éveiller un seul soupçon de ses amis. Ils tournaient et tournaient, riant à gorges déployées, les mains de Chandler délicatement posées sur sa taille, elle croyait voler. Elle ressentait en effet la même sensation que lorsque, enfant, elle se balançait sur une balançoire, de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite. C'est dans cet instant de folie qu'elle osa murmurer à l'oreille de son ami de la rejoindre dans sa cabine.

Ils s'éclipsèrent ensemble alors que la fête battaient encore de son plein, mais le feu d'artifice dans le cœur de deux amants ne s'affaiblit pas de toute la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le matin du quatorze avril fut le dernier pour beaucoup d'âmes à bord du RMS Titanic. Pour Chandler, il fut particulièrement mémorable. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était rentré dans sa cabine aux petites heures. Et que, par manque de chance, son meilleur ami s'était levé pour se servir un verre d'eau juste à l'instant où il franchissait le seuil de la porte.

-Chandler ? Marmonna ce dernier. Encore passablement endormi, il se retourna vers la place que devait occuper son ami, pour découvrir qu'elle était effectivement vide. Chandler réalisa alors qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu car le Ross de la veille était probablement trop éméché pour réaliser qu'il rentrait dans une cabine vide. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de chance.

Emily était supposée, en tant que jeune épouse de M. Geller, partager la chambre avec son époux, mais puisque cette dernière n'avait finalement pas embarqué à bord du somptueux palace flottant, la famille avait revendu son ticket le matin même du départ. Et parce que l'acheteur était en fait une acheteuse, Chandler avait été contraint d'abandonner sa propre cabine solo pour la proposer à cette dame d'âge mûre, tandis que lui-même se voyait désormais obligé de partager les mêmes draps que Ross. Ils avaient néanmoins séparés le grand lit, en réalité formé par deux plus petits.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il est quelle heure ?

-Je suis…resté jouer aux cartes en bas, avec Joey et Antonio.

-Mais j'ai vu partir Antonio.

-Ca devait être probablement un de ses frères. Ils se ressemblent tous.

-Ou bien tu as peut-être toi-même joué avec un des frères sans t'en rendre compte !

L'idée sembla beaucoup amuser Ross qui ne remarqua pas le malaise immense que Chandler éprouvait en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il avait encore l'impression de sentir Monica, son odeur devait toujours se trouver sur lui non ? En tout cas, il pouvait encore sentir ses caresses sur sa peau, ce qui était vraiment dérangeant en la présence de son frère.

Chandler fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'essayait pas d'en savoir plus. Pour le moment du moins. Car le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas oublié l'anecdote dans les heures suivantes où il serait « plus frais ». Après tout, l'époque n'était pas aux noctambules. D'ailleurs, sur le paquebot, les cafés, bibliothèques et autres diverses salles de réunions éteignaient leurs lumières peu après vingt-trois heures. Il fallait donc à tout prix que Chandler retrouve Joey pour que ce dernier puisse couvrir son histoire. Peut-être même affirmer qu'ils étaient tous retournés dans la cabine « des italiens » pour continuer la partie ? Mais qu'avait-il dit exactement à Ross ? Allongé dans son lit, Chandler n'en avait plus le moindre souvenir. Il espérait qu'il ait réussi à rester suffisamment vague pour que son mensonge tienne la route. Il ne pu se rendormir et se contenta donc de fixer le plafond de sa cabine, et, malgré ce léger soucis, un grand sourire se devinaient sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Rachel Green ne dormait plus non plus. Elle était tombée comme une masse dans son lit après la soirée mais s'était réveillée bien plus tôt que prévu. La respiration calme de Phoebe lui assurait que son amie était toujours profondément endormie. Les deux jeunes allemandes qui partageaient leur cabine étaient elles aussi toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Silke et Eva, la vingtaine, étaient en train d'apprendre l'anglais. Malheureusement pour elles, Rachel et Phoebe ne comprenaient absolument pas leurs essais laborieux pour parler la langue de Shakespeare. Elles avaient un accent terrible et il fut convenu entre les deux new-yorkaises de continuer à prétendre savoir déchiffrer leur charabia.

Les yeux fermés, Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de chasser l'image du visage de Ross. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et pour que, peut-être, il n'épouse pas Emily. Mais elle les avait surpris ensemble, et elle avait fini par suivre les conseils de ses amis : ne rien lui dire. Le problème c'est qu'en prononçant ses vœux, Ross s'était embrouillé dans les noms et qu'il avait dit le sien à la place de la femme qui lui était promise. Le _sien_. Vu leur passé commun, Rachel ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un accident ou une simple coïncidence. Elle était certaine que Ross l'aimait encore, mais qu'il était incapable de se l'admettre. Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause de son statut social. Elle avait un jour été au plus haut de la société, et dans le sillage de ses parents, elle avait participé à bons nombres de réceptions et parades ennuyeuses. Mais maintenant, elle se trouvait en troisième classe, non par fatalité mais par choix. Regrettait-elle ce choix ? Non, jamais. Elle serait à présent mariée à Barry Farber et aurait probablement diné à bord du Titanic à la table prisé du commandant, en compagnie de femmes et d'hommes qui ne riaient jamais réellement de bon cœur. Non, elle était décidément beaucoup mieux où elle était, même si au début, le faste et le luxe lui avait réellement manqué. Etre à bord de ce paquebot lui rappelait combien elle aimait les choses jolies. Mais être en compagnie de personnes telles que Pheebs et Joey lui apprenaient que les choses jolies n'étaient pas forcément que des futilités matérielles. Cependant, elle avait l'impression que Ross n'avait pas encore comprit cela. Son envie de reconnaissance lui avait même fait peur quand ils étaient ensemble.

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, la jeune femme finit par en avoir marre et rejeta avec un geste sec la couverture. Elle se redressa en position assise et essaya de regarder l'heure sur sa petite montre posée sur une chaise devant son lit. Cinq heures et demie du matin. Soupirant, Rachel se rallongea, mais abandonna l'idée d'essayer de se rendormir trois minutes plus tard. Tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les trois jeunes filles, elle commença à s'habiller avec un soin particulier. Sa jupe longue qu'elle affectionnait, non pas à cause de sa grande beauté (elle était plus classique qu'autre chose) mais parce que c'était le premier vêtement qu'elle avait acheté avec son premier salaire. Son petit chemisier bleu ensuite, celui dont Ross raffolait, en dessous de sa chemisette blanche. Enfin, elle souleva la chaise vers la petite commode dans le coin de leur cabine au dessus duquel se trouvait un miroir. Un remous plus violent qu'un autre faillit la faire valdinguer sur la pauvre Silke, mais Rachel su retrouver son équilibre plus rapidement que prévu. Elle s'assit sur le siège et remonta ses beaux cheveux dans un chignon vite fait mais élégant. Elle s'assura de laisser une mèche libre sur le côté de son visage pour éviter de paraitre trop sévère. Enfin, elle ajouta un rien de rouge à lèvre et sourit à son reflet. Elle était à croquer. Et fin prête pour aller voir Ross.

A travers le hublot, le soleil commençait à percer. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la cabine et se retrouva dans le long couloir désert. Se guidant presque à l'instinct, elle s'étonna de se sentir si joyeuse, si libre. C'était comme si, quand le Paquebot dormait elle en était la Reine. Elle ne croisa personne jusqu'au niveau du pont E. Un steward la dépassa en effet en lui faisant un petit sourire. Enfin, elle arriva à l'air libre sur le pont C, le pont supérieur où l'espace promenade de troisième classe se trouvait. Elle s'était préparée au froid mordant mais n'y résista pas très longuement. Elle voulu redescendre l'escalier par lequel elle était venue quand une personne de deuxième classe attira son attention. Les espaces promenades entre les deux classes étaient séparés par un petit escalier et une simple grille de fer d'un blanc rassurant. Ce n'était pas Ross. C'était sa sœur. Bien emmitouflée, elle se penchait légèrement au-delà de la balustrade, le vent fouettant son visage et faisant voler ses cheveux. Même d'où elle se trouvait, Rachel pouvait voir son grand sourire.

-Monica !

Cette dernière baissa la tête et vit son amie.

-Rachel !

Sans plus attendre, la cadette des Geller descendit la retrouver et elles s'étreignirent brièvement. Elles partageaient le même appartement et ne pas se trouver en présence l'une de l'autre tout au long de la journée était quelque chose d'étrange, presque triste. En l'observant, Rachel s'étonna de voir son visage si détendu. Elle semblait paisible et rayonnait littéralement d'une joie sereine. Monica n'était pas le genre de personne à déprimer et à ne jamais avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait avoir changé.

-Hé bien ? C'est la perspective d'être bientôt de retour à New-York qui te fait cet effet là ?

Aussitôt, comme prise en faute, Monica rougit et dit en rigolant d'un air bien trop gêné pour être véridique

-Oui, oui ca doit être ça ! Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors dans cette tenue légère ? Tu vas attraper quelque chose !

Alors, comme une petite maman attentive à son enfant, elle retira sans hésitation le deuxième manteau qu'elle avait enfilé sur un premier et lui enfila rapidement. Appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait doucement le long de ses membres, Rachel se jeta à l'eau et dit d'un ton ferme.

-Aujourd'hui, je parle à ton frère.

Contrairement à toutes ses attentes, son amie soupira et sembla redescendre de son petit nuage.

-Rachel. C'est un homme marié à présent.

-Je sais, je sais, Phoebe me dit exactement pareil. Mais je me dis qu'il devrait avoir toutes les cartes en main pas vrai ?...

-Tu lui donnes plutôt à faire le choix impossible.

Rachel soupira et se dirigea vers un banc pour s'y laisser tomber avec grâce.

-Mais si je me tais je…

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains. Il _fallait_ qu'elle lui dise. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus étrange. Si elle s'était sentie si libre dans les couloirs, à présent sur le pont elle se sentait oppressée. Comme si un étau lui enserrait la poitrine. Était-ce le froid ? Le vent dans ses oreilles ? Ou bien peut-être la fatigue ? Elle se sentait vidée et pourtant remplie d'angoisse. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était un étrange sentiment de panique. Il fallait qu'elle voie Ross oui. Mais il fallait qu'elle le voie _maintenant_, tout de suite. Sinon…sinon tout allait s'écrouler. Sa vie, le monde. Tout. Et c'était une certitude.

Monica s'assit à côté d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

-Rachel, ca va ?

Malgré le geste apaisant de son amie, l'angoisse ne s'envola pas. Inquiète elle releva la tête. La mer était calme, pas de tempête ou autre catastrophe en vue. Et puis même si une voie d'eau s'infiltrait dans le bâtiment, le Titanic comportait douze portes étanches sur seize compartiments, eux aussi étanches. Ross l'avait assez répété lors de la réception qui avait suivit la cérémonie. Le pauvre essayait d'engager les conversations tandis que son épouse refusait de le voir. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de fin du monde proche ? Rachel en vint à cette simple conclusion : le Destin devait être en train de lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment ou jamais d'agir sinon son vrai amour serait perdu.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien… Avoua cette dernière, au bord de la nausée rien qu'à cette idée.

-Rentrons !

Rachel ne trouva aucun argument valable pour être contre son idée et se laissa donc entrainer par son amie vers le petit escalier menant au pont de deuxième classe. Quatre chaloupes obstruaient un peu la vue, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Monica la dirigea vers la première porte qu'elle voyait et les deux jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles se trouvaient dans le bar annexé au fumoir. Rachel qui commençait à se sentir mieux maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à l'air libre, s'amusa de la surprise de Monica qui n'avait de toute évidence pas prévu de se retrouver ici.

-Fichu paquebot énorme…

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vide.

Malgré la présence d'une porte à double battant séparant le fumoir du bar, la forte odeur de cigare persistait et Monica fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que cette odeur me rappelle Richard. Allons dans le petit salon.

-Hoho, vous avez carrément des _petits salons_ ?

-Si je les retrouve…

Elle entraina de nouveau son amie dans une suite de halls, pièces et couloirs à taille variable. Au bout de cinq minutes, Monica paru satisfaite et ouvrit une porte comportant une vitre. A travers, la passagère de troisième classe put apercevoir des petits fauteuils en osier disposés par petit cercle de quatre. De larges fenêtres inondaient le salon de la lumière rosée du début de journée.

-C'est mon endroit préféré du bateau ! S'exclama Monica en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils proches de la source de luminosité.

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi, c'est ravissant.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Son regard se perdit le long des murs et finit par rencontrer la pendule. Six heures trente-cinq.

-On doit être les seules levées à bord !

-Si on oublie les membres de l'équipage.

-Certes. Mais… qu'est ce que tu faisais si tôt debout, toi?

-Je… je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Alors je suis allée prendre l'air pour m'éclaircir les idées.

Dès qu'elle mentionna « prendre l'air » Rachel se souvint du pourquoi elles étaient rentrées.

-Quand est-ce que ton frère va se réveiller ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais il était plutôt bien éméché quand je suis partie av… Enfin, il ne devrait pas se lever avant huit heures et demie, voire neuf heures.

-Mmf.

Après un petit silence, Rachel continua:

-D'ailleurs, tu es partie tôt hier non ? Tu as semblé te volatiliser d'un seul coup !

-Oui, oui j'étais fatiguée. Tu es rentrée tard toi ?

-Non, non, avec Phoebe. Antonio nous a galamment reconduit jusqu'à notre cabine.

-Tu crois que quelque chose commence entre eux ?

-…Je crois, oui. Pour lui j'en suis certaine et Phoebe a déjà l'air plutôt amourachée.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent et continuèrent d'échanger quelques ragots et potins jusqu'à ce que le salon commence petit à petit à se remplir.

-Ecoute, il est l'heure du petit déjeuner. On peut se le faire servir ici. Ca te dit ?

-Tu ne dois pas rejoindre Chandler et ton frère ?

-Chandler ?! Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le revoir ?

Etonnée par cette intonation soudaine, Rachel haussa les sourcils.

-Et bien… Peut-être parce que lui toi et Ross partagez les mêmes installations communes de deuxième classe… Tu ne manges pas toujours avec eux ?

-Heu… non, mentit-elle.

Rachel ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, probablement trop aveuglée par ses propres soucis pour avoir l'envie de connaitre ceux des autres (même ceux de sa meilleure amie) et adhéra à son idée.

* * *

Malgré les recommandations de Monica, Rachel ne put s'empêcher d'aller retrouver Ross, un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le salon de lecture, adjacent à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un livre. Ce dernier sembla surpris de la voir s'avancer vers lui.

-Rachel ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Haussant dédaigneusement les sourcils (elle savait qu'il savait à quel point elle détestait l'hypocrisie du vouvoiement en public), elle s'assit sans aucune cérémonie devant lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis la rouvrit de nouveau. Mais aucun son ne vint.

Gêné de son silence, Ross lui montra la couverture du livre. « Waverley » de Walter Scott.

-Savez-vous que dans à peine deux ans, ce livre aura cent ans ? Incroyable pas vrai ? Il date de…

Rachel soupira et incapable de survire à une énième effusion de savoir, le coupa en murmurant très vite :

-Ross, il faut que je te parle.

Ce dernier jeta un regard autour de lui.

-Allons dans ma cabine, avec Chandler nous possédons un petit salon.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, tout en suivant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'avouer sa flamme dans la mini suite qui devait initialement être occupée _d'Emily _et de Ross serait cocasse. Mais dans un paquebot aussi vaste et luxueux que le Titanic, Ross ne pouvait d'évidence être lui-même que dans son appartement privé.

Une fois arrivés, Rachel ne prit pas la peine d'admirer la beauté de la pièce et vint droit au but.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit mon nom ?

-Ton nom ?

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. A la cérémonie…

-Ho et bien… je ne m'attendais pas à te voir juste avant le début et je devais... toujours y penser.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as… Plus aucun sentiment pour moi ?

-Rachel…Qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions ?

-Tu ne réponds pas.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas convenable.

-De répondre à une stupide question ou d'avoir peut-être quelques doutes ?

Rachel retint sa respiration, ahurie de sa propre audace. Ross aussi sembla surprit mais la colère commençait à gronder sourdement dans sa réponse.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pour qui tu te prends Rache ?!

Au bord des larmes voyant sa réaction, elle criait presque quand elle lui répondit

-Et toi, tu n'avais pas le droit de te marier si vite !

-Qu…quoi ?

-J'avoue ! J'ai toujours cru qu'on allait finir ensemble ! Mais toi… Mais toi, toi tu préfères épouser la première anglaise que tu croises ! Evidemment elle est riche ! Et moi ? J'avais du potentiel quand on s'est connu… C'est pour ça que tu étais amoureux de moi à l'époque? Parce que j'avais des parents qui dilapidaient leur argent d'un claquement de doigt ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, je dois être rayée de ta liste maintenant que tu sais qui je suis et que je ne reprendrais jamais les privilèges de ma famille !

Plus son petit discours avançait, plus sa voix prenait un ton aigu. A la fin, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Ross, hébété, ne su que répondre. Au bout de dix secondes, Rachel essuya ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir, renifla discrètement et rompit le contact visuel avec lui.

-C'est malheureusement bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Et elle quitta dignement la cabine.

* * *

_Voilà je voulais vraiment une scène entre Rachel et Monica et seulement elles. D'où la longueur de ce chapitre, initialement simplement prévu pour le retour de Chandler dans sa cabine et la dispute entre Ross et Rachel. Le prochain chapitre débutera probablement la partie (SPOILER ALERT ! ^^) du naufrage. J'attends vraiment vos avis sur cette première partie. Certains la trouveront probablement inutile et peut-être même sans intérêt. Mais je tenais à planter le décor correctement. Et puis le Titanic, ce n'est pas que l'iceberg, c'est aussi tout ce côté faste de la plus grande machine construite par l'homme à cette époque !_

_Alors voilà lecteurs fantômes, j'attends vos avis (négatifs ou positifs !). Si vous n'êtes pas encore auteur sur ce site, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point une simple petite review peut faire plaisir ! Et puis à votre avis, est-ce que nos Friends seront tous sauvés ? A vous de me le dire ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bien sûr que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ! Elle me tient à cœur (même si j'ai eu d'autres sujets d'inspiration ces derniers jours) mais je vous l'avoue, elle est particulièrement difficile à écrire… L'époque est bien loin de nous, et mettre en mots le naufrage du Titanic alors qu'on a tous en tête les images du film de Cameron n'est vraiment pas une chose facile à faire ! ^^ _

* * *

Chandler, après trois heures de recherche à tourner et tourner dans les couloirs, trouva enfin Joey. Il parvint à se fabriquer un alibi pour la veille et à contourner au mieux les suspicions de son ami. Ce dernier n'était en réalité pas dupe (Chandler ne faisait que se contredire) mais une des filles dont il était le chevalier galant durant la traversée passa devant eux. L'après-midi se déroula calmement tandis que Joey présentait les jolies jeunes filles dont il avait « la responsabilité *» à Chandler et ce dernier rêvassait de Monica en l'écoutant. Il imaginait sa vie de retour chez eux, sa vie avec elle. D'abord, continuer de garder ça secret et puis l'avouer à tout le monde.

Vers vingt-trois heures quarante, les deux hommes se trouvaient toujours dehors sur le pont. Chandler appréciait la dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher et Joey lui tenait compagnie.

-Dépêche-toi, on se les gèle ! Râla ce dernier à juste titre en se frottant vigoureusement les mains.

Chandler tira une dernière bouffée et jeta le mégot dans l'Atlantique. C'est à ce moment précis que trois coups de cloche retentirent du haut du nid de pie se trouvant juste au dessus d'eux. Par réflexe, les deux amis levèrent la tête. Si Rachel avait été là, elle aurait reconnu le signal signifiant « obstacle droit devant ». Joey et Chandler néanmoins, n'avaient aucune culture maritime et se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

La réalité les rattrapa à peine trente secondes plus tard quand le Titanic se mit à vibrer sous leurs pieds. Quelques secondes encore après, une masse noire énorme se profila sur la droite du paquebot. Alors qu'un jeune couple prévoyant reculait vivement, les new-yorkais ne furent pas assez rapide pour éviter les morceaux de glace leur tombant dessus. Sous le choc d'un bloc sur son épaule droite, Chandler tomba à terre.

Quand la pluie cessa, le danger sembla momentanément écarter. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, Joey aida son ami à se relever et tous deux se penchèrent par delà la rambarde pour essayer d'apercevoir d'éventuels dégâts. Aucune brèche visible, le Titanic était toujours à flot, s'éloignant rapidement de l'iceberg.

Bientôt, ils engagèrent une partie de foot avec d'autres passagers venus voir ce qui c'était passé. Le morceau de glace utilisé comme ballon était dur et à chaque fois que Chandler frappait dedans, il entendait son petit orteil hurler d'indignation et de douleur.

-Je suis congelé, je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Joey hocha la tête et remit sa veste enlevé lors de la partie.

-Pareil, j'aimerai me lever tôt demain matin.

Joey et Chandler se séparèrent vers minuit.

* * *

De nos six amis, Joey Tribbiani comprit le premier que quelque chose clochait. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour le comprendre : les hommes de troisième classe installés dans la proue du bateau avaient ressenti le choc avec violence. De plus, un mince filet d'eau commençait à s'infiltrer sous leurs pieds. C'était en fait la seule partie du paquebot qui avait réellement montrée le danger aux passagers. Dans sa cabine, l'italien rassembla rapidement ses maigres possessions dans un sac de toile et reparti aussitôt, en compagnie d'Antonio. Beaucoup étaient en train d'essayer de rejoindre l'arrière du bateau, là où les femmes dormaient peut-être encore. Les deux amis firent de même. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à croiser des stewards ordonnant aux passagers le port du gilet de sauvetage, la panique s'insinua sourdement chez Joey, tandis que la plupart de ses compagnons les regardaient passer avec une totale incompréhension dans leurs yeux.

Joey fendait la foule, de plus en plus compacte dans les couloirs, presque poussé par Antonio qui semblait vouloir courir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la cabine de Phoebe et Rachel. Elle était vide.

* * *

Monica Geller ne ressentit pas l'impact du navire avec l'iceberg. D'ailleurs, elle serait toujours profondément endormie si un steward n'était pas venu la réveiller.

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner mais c'est un ordre du commandant lui-même Mlle ! Vous devez mettre votre gilet de sauvetage et vous rendre sur le pont. Habillez-vous chaudement, il fait très froid. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'agit que d'un simple exercice.

A peine réveillée, elle se rhabilla et enfila docilement le gilet par-dessus son gros manteau en fourrure. Le steward lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement face à sa compréhension et disparu dans le couloir.

-Mon' ! Mon' !

Chandler apparu, croisant l'homme d'équipage, un gilet de sauvetage dans les bras. Il était lui aussi habillé.

-Ha tu en as déjà un !

-Comme tu vois…

Elle regarda derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait et ce dernier sourit.

-Non, on doit le rejoindre dans la cabine, il s'habille… Expliqua Chandler en mentionnant le frère de Monica.

Heureuse, elle se précipita vers lui, l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée de faire un exercice en pleine nuit ? C'est bien une idée des anglais ça… Remarqua-t-elle en s'écartant de quelques centimètres.

-Je ne sais pas… Avec Joey on a effectivement vu un iceberg et le bateau l'a heurté.

-On a heurté un iceberg ?

Chandler hocha la tête.

-Oui, oui j'avais commandé un glaçon pour mon verre de whisky et vu qu'il n'y en avait plus à bord…

Monica sourit, malgré les circonstances. Cependant, Chandler vit une lueur lointaine de panique et il s'empressa de la rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que c'est par mesure de précaution qu'ils nous rassemblent sur le pont. Ils vont évaluer les dégâts et on pourra revenir dormir.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

Rassurée, la jeune femme se laissa conduire jusqu'à la cabine qu'occupait son frère. Ross était en train de lasser sa dernière chaussure. Par plus de sureté ou simplement par habitude, il emporta ses papiers d'identité ainsi que son ticket d'embarcation.

Les trois amis montèrent sur le pont. Le froid était glacial et le bruit que faisait l'équipage en préparant les canots maintenaient les passagers à l'intérieur. Malgré le calme de ces derniers, Ross commençait à montrer des signes d'affolement dans le Salon. Sans cesse il jetait des regards vers les stewards, puis vers la fenêtre d'où il voyait les matelots découvrirent les canots de leur bâche.

-Ross. Ross, calme-toi, lui murmura Chandler en montrant discrètement Monica.

Il hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche, contrarié, la referma pour la rouvrir de nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on essaye de retrouver Joey, Rachel et Phoebe. Il…Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas tout ça…

Chandler grimaça. C'est bien ce qu'il craignait. Si Ross décrétait que la situation était affolante, c'est qu'elle présentait un réel danger. Mais d'abord, si la situation était effectivement dangereuse, il fallait mettre Monica dans un de ces canots. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir que leur recherche débutera une fois cette dernière à l'abri.

Un homme d'équipage était d'ailleurs arrivé dans le Salon et ordonnait d'une voix ferme que « les femmes et les enfants seulement » pouvaient commencer à embarquer. Ross et Chandler prirent Monica par le bras et l'entrainèrent à l'extérieur, sur un pont alors encore peu fréquenté par les passagers, inconscients de la gravité de la situation.

-Mon', on va te mettre dans une chaloupe et puis on retrouvera Joey, Phoebe et Rachel.

-Je…Ecoutez, je ne vais pas pouvoir monter dans cette chaloupe… Déclara Monica qui trainait des pieds.

-Monica ! S'indigna Ross, évitant de lever ses yeux au ciel.

-Vous voulez me mettre dans une vulgaire barquette en plein Atlantique ! Vous vous rendez compte de la température de l'eau ?! Si jamais on chavire…

La jeune femme jeta un regard à la mer noir et si sombre et en frissonnant d'effroi. Comment pouvait-elle quitter les lumières du Paquebot et puis surtout, les deux hommes qu'elle aimait ? Comment pouvait-elle partir sans le reste de ses amis ?

-L'équipage dit qu'il faut embarquer alors il faut leur obéir, murmura doucement Chandler.

-« Le paquebot est notre premier canot de sauvetage » ! Dit-elle en citant l'architecte du bateau, Thomas Andrews.

Ross, inquiet, observait l'embarcation de la chaloupe. Comme Monica, seulement peu de femmes avaient le courage de grimper dedans.

-Et puis, restons ensemble ! Vous pensez vraiment que vous allez pouvoir m'abandonner de la sorte en allant rechercher les autres pour finir par vous marrer de me savoir congelée et seule au monde en plein océan ?

Chandler ne put empêcher sa bouche de tressaillir et Monica sut que c'était gagné. Des trois amis, seul Ross percevait réellement la notion de danger. Mais même habitué à envisager toujours le pire, il ne concevait toujours pas que le paquebot de rêve puisse réellement couler. Du moins, pas encore.

* * *

_* Cette coutume était prise très au sérieux par les gens de l'époque. Des témoignages ont même rapporté qu'un jeune homme s'occupant d'une jeune fille célibataire était souvent celui qui l'amenait dans une chaloupe en lui conseillant « de garder les mains dans son manteau ». De plus, il était courant qu'un homme soit le chevalier servant de plusieurs jeunes filles en même temps. Et je pense que ca correspond très bien à ce qu'est Joey : dragueur au grand cœur. _

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre de la partie « naufrage ». Pour le moment l'heure n'est pas encore à la panique et je pense que quand celle-ci sera présente sur le Titanic, j'aurais moins de mal à écrire. Du moins je l'espère :p Ici, j'ai véritablement besoin de vos avis et surtout de vos critiques qui pourront m'aider pour la suite. Alors n'hésitez pas ! :) _


End file.
